Datei:Die Eiskönigin - Völlig Unverfroren Soundtrack - Zum ersten Mal
Beschreibung all rights go to disney Lyrics Zum Ersten Mal Anna: Sie öffnen die Fenster und die Tür. Das gab es hier seit langer Zeit nicht mehr. So viele Teller habe ich nie gesehen. Ich war oft allein in diesen Hallen. Warum denn ein Ballsaal ohne Ball? Endlich machen sie die Tore auf! Wirklich ganz reale Menschen, werden unsere Gäste sein. Oh, wow, dann bitten wir sie zu uns rein. Zum ersten mal seit Ewigkeiten wird Musik spielen, Licht erstrahlen. Und zum ersten mal seit langem werd' ich tanzen durch den Saal. Bin ich nur aufgeregt oder ängstlich? Ich fühl beides tief in mir. Zum ersten mal seit Ewigkeiten bin ich nicht allein. Ich kann's kaum erwarten, so viele Menschen zu sehen! Was, wenn mein Traumprinz unter ihnen ist? Heut' Nacht werd' ich wunderschön aussehen. Witzig, charmant, ihr werdet sehen. Ein Bild voll Anmut und von Lieblichkeit. Auf einmal steht er in diesem Raum. Ein sehr schöner Fremder wie im Traum. Aus angst stopf ich mir gleich den Mund ganz voll. Wir werden uns dann amüsieren. Ist das wirklich vorstellbar? Wird es Heute Abend endlich wahr? Denn zum ersten mal seit langem ist der Zauber in den Hall'n. Und zum ersten mal seit langem könnte ich jemandem gefall'n. Ja ich weiß, es hört sich verrückt an. Ist Liebe nur ein Traum? Zum ersten mal seit Ewigkeiten glaub ich schon fast daran. Elsa: Es ist soweit. Lass sie nicht sehen wie du bist, nein, das darf Heut' nicht geschehen! Erfrier' in mir, doch einerlei, ein Fehler nur und alles ist vorbei. Doch nur Heute wird es sein. Anna: Nur Heute wird es sein. Elsa: Es ist nun bald soweit. Anna: Es ist nun bald soweit. Elsa: Sagt den Wachen öffnet nun das Tor! Anna: Das Tor! Denn zum ersten mal seit langem... Elsa: Es ist soweit. Lass sie nicht sehen... Anna:...werden die Träume endlich wahr. Elsa:...wie du bist, nein, das darf Heut' nicht geschehen! Anna: Vielleicht wird mich das Glück berühren... Elsa: Erfrier... Anna:...und lässt mich Liebe spür'n. Elsa: Erfier in mir! Lass sie nicht sehen! Anna: Schon Morgen wird es vorbei sein. Es bleibt mir nur dieser Tag. Zum ersten mal seit Ewigkeiten, ja, zum ersten mal seit langem steht mir nichts im Weg. English: Anna: They open the windows and the door. This didn't happen in a long time. I've never seen so many plates before. I was often alone in these halls. Why a ballroom with no balls? Finally they're opening up the gates! Actual real live people, will be our guests. Oh, wow, then we will invite them in. For the first time in forever there'll be music, light will shine. And for the first time in a long while I will dance through the hall. Am I just excidet or anxious? I feel both things deep inside of me. For the first time in forever, I am not alone. I can't wait to see so many people! What if my prince charming is among them? Tonight I will look gorgeous. Funny, charming, you will see. A picture full of grace and loveliness. Suddenly he's in this room, a quite good-looking stranger dream-like. Out of fear I stuff some chocolate in my face We will enjoy ourselves then. Is that really conceivable? Will it finally come true tonight? 'Cause for the first time in a long while, magic will be in the halls. And for the first time in a long while I could appeal to someone. Yeah, I know it sounds crazy. Is love just a dream? For the first time in forever, I almost believe in it. Elsa: The time has come. Don't let them see how you are, no, this mustn't happen today! Freeze in me, but all the same, just one wrong move and it's all over. But it's only for today. Anna: It's only for today. Elsa: It's happening soon. Anna: It's happening soon. Elsa: Tell the guards to open up the gate! Anna: The gate! 'Cause for the first time in a long while... Elsa: The time has come. Don't let them see... Anna:...dreams will finally come true. Elsa:...how you are, no, this mustn't happen today! Anna: Perhaps fortune will smile on me... Elsa: Freeze... Anna:...and let me feel love. Elsa: Freez in me! Don't let them see! Anna: Tomorrow this will be over. I only have this day. For the first time in forever, yeah for the first time in a long while, nothing's in my way. Kategorie:Die Eiskönigin - Völlig unverfroren (Videos)